civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Goths (Alaric)
The Goths led by Alaric is a custom civilization by TomatekhTomatekh's Civilizations, with contributions from Janbourta. This mod requires Brave New World or Gods and Kings. Overview The Goths The Goths were an east European tribe of Scandinavian origins whose two branches, Visigoths and Ostrogoths, played a significant role in the fall of the Roman Empire. Although sharing common language, customs and beliefs, the Visigoths and Ostrogoths followed divergent paths and each founded a medieval kingdom. Alaric Alaric I was the King of the Visigoths from AD 395 - 410. He is most famous for his sack of Rome in AD 410, which marked a decisive event in the decline of the Roman Empire. Dawn of Man Hail Alaric, King of the Visigoths, Sacker of Rome, your people shout your name and raise their swords to you! From the shores of Scandinavia your people came and spread across Europe. In the East, the Ostrogoths successfully revolted against the Huns. In the West, the Visigoths conquered Iberia. Even the eternal city fell before your might! Yet, you also possessed the heart and wisdom of a true leader. You forced the senate to free the slaves and treated her citizens with kindness. You paid homage to their gods and let all worship as they might. However - divided, conquered, forgotten - the legacy of the Goths has faded with the passage of time. Mighty King, once again the glories of civilization stand before you. New cities have emerged, their towers scraping the very heavens themselves. The noble blood of your people cries out to you! Will you claim these newfound riches as your own? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '"Hail, warrior! I am Alaric of the Goths. That's quite a magnificent city you have there. Mind if I "visit"..." '''Introduction: '"Another one? Far greater countries than yours have fallen before me. The thicker the hay, the easier it is mowed." 'Defeat: '"My blood may stain your sword, but remember that even the greatest cities eventually fall." 'Defeat: '"In death, even the rivers change their course. What legacy shall you leave?" Unique Attributes: Strategy A straightforward early Domination Civ. Use of enemy Roads will give you more flexibility attacking Cities, allowing meatshields to run away to recover, and allowing Ranged and Siege Units to move in and fire on the same turn. Gadrauht soak damage especially well, by healing double when Pillaging, and by starting with Drill I - meaning you can acquire Cover I with just a Barracks. Bring along a Worker with your Gadrauht so it can repeatedly repair Pillaged Tiles. The Hov will help to produce your core Ranged/Melee army, and yield small amounts of Faith to use for purchasing Buildings or Units. Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Free the Slaves! At long last we have captured the Eternal City and all of its riches are ours by right! Yet, for all their civilization, our enemies had enslaved thousands of our people. It is time to force the city's senate to free these slaves and restore our people. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Goths * Must own the original Capital of at least 1 other Civilization * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Captured Cities produce no Resistance * A "We Love the King Day" is triggered in your Capital Convert the Goths A missionary from the Eastern Empire has approached our camps. He has translated their sacred text into our native tongue and urges us to adopt their creed. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Goths * Followers of a foreign founded Religion must be present in at least 1 of your Cities * May only be enacted before the Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 33 Faith * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Missionaries gain +1 Movement * Religious Units cost 15% less Faith Gothic Expansion Our civilization is flourishing and many of our kinsmen are looking to settle new lands. We must choose where to lead our people. If we go west, we may find work as imperial mercenaries. Steppe nomads control the east, but, if we persevere, we may be able to found our own kingdom. Option 1: 'Become the Visigoths * The Gold cost of upgrading military units will be reduced by 15% '''Option 2: '''Become the Ostrogoths * +8% Production when constructing Buildings ''Note: Either choice renames the civilization in diplomatic screens. The specific options are disabled if TarcisioCM's Visigoths and/or Ostrogoths are in the game, respectively. '''Unique Cultural Influence Children are running around kicking sandcastles and toy towers as their parents claim descent from the "Noble Goths". I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture. Full Credits List * Janboruta: Leader, Map, DoM graphics * Firaxis: Base assets (UU, UB, UA, Leader icon, and 'Alaric' image) adapted from the Firaxis "1066" DLC and "Fall of Rome" scenarios * JTitan: Alternate UU graphic * Andreas Waldetoft: Music from Crusader Kings II * KORSJKHR: Korean translation * Andrew Holt: DoM voiceover * Tomatekh: All code and art otherwise not listed Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Tomatekh Category:Northern Cultures Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III